


unspoken words now said

by curiosity



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not wish to leave this world and his life behind without some things left to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unspoken words now said

**Author's Note:**

> a 'what if luke had confessed to tear the night before the grand finale' fic  
> i just wanted my kids to be happy

“I hope my body holds together until then.” There was a hint of uncertainty in his words but he tried not to show it. 

“It will,” Her voice was like a soft, harmonious melody to his ears. “Tomorrow… and the day after… and on and on…”

Her wish was his wish too. He wished to live, after finally realizing he deserved to be alive immediately after seeing death right before his eyes; he wanted to be with his friends and companions, he wanted to be with her– 

But the harsh, terrifying reality would never become a sweet, rose-coloured daydream so easily. So, he ignored it. Whenever it had to happen, it would happen. And he would have to accept it. 

The sight of Eldrant made him anxious. The grand battle was ahead of them and he wasn’t sure what to expect… Would Asch be there? A silly question to be asked, of course he would. Would the remaining God-Generals try to stop them? What tricks will be they pull out? They had to release Lorelei from within Van no matter what, though. That was their goal. He was afraid, but he would have to fight his own fears in order to accomplish what they were set up to do.

Instead of focusing his thoughts on such overwhelming matters, he turned his face to look at the girl next to him. A lost gem in the midst of nothing, that was what she appeared to be under the starry night sky. She was beautiful – so, so beautiful, just like the blue sea in front of them – and he was so head over heels for her, it physically pained him inside and out. 

Maybe this precise moment was their final chance to be alone together. Maybe everything would end tomorrow. Maybe he should take a risk and finally voice out feelings he had discovered long ago. So, embracing himself for whatever the outcome, he went forward.

“Tear… I…”

“What is it?” She turned to watch him, a glint of curiosity in her features.

He knew this was possibly a dangerous idea – he was bound to disappear sooner or later, after all – but he did not wish to leave this world and his life behind without some things left to be said. He looked straight into her deep blue eyes, his cheeks slowly gracing a faint shade of crimson in them and–

“I… I love you.” 

I’m sorry, is what he wanted to say right next to those three words but he held himself back. If he kept on pressing eye contact with her, he felt he would combust any time soon, so, he stared down at their hands. They were so close to each other, all he had to do was gently reach out to her… and that was what he did. She felt so warm… as warm as his heart did.

Suddenly, a little giggle could be heard, then he felt the hand under his tighten. “…You idiot.” 

A little ‘huh?’ escaped his lips. That was not what he was awaiting for, what in the world– 

Upon deciding to finally look up at her, Luke was graced with the most delightful smile he had ever witnessed in his full seven years in the world of the living. He then found no need to question her reply – he instantly realized what it meant, and couldn’t help but to smile back.

“…Thanks for watching me this whole time.”

“I’m going to keep on watching you, too.” Her smile didn’t leave her face as she spoke. Their foreheads carefully touched, and Luke swore the blue sea never looked so beautiful before.


End file.
